Lil Geek
Thanks to mind control and Loveolas's love arrows, Ro Ro and Jake turn Elijah into Jake's perfect man. Lyrics ''Jake You want me to suck on something, daddy? 1: Elijah Ay, boy, you got the fitness And don't you want this Don't be shy, I like fucking with the boys Ay, bro, yo, where your man at? He must've hit that Cause you too thick to be single out here, boy Ain't got none, well they done fucked up I swooped this boy up And who I'm about to do you'll feel I'm doing wrong Cause I'm about to fucking raw-dog it with this baby We're some freaks at the bar and I'm cumming on a star I told him... Elijah If you're fucking with me, really fucking with me You come get this dick and suck it for me If you're fucking with me, really fucking with me You better put your hands in my pants, be my little geek Be my little geek, be my little geek You better put your hands in my pants, be my little geek If you're fucking with me, really fucking with me You better put your hands in my pants, be my little geek 2; Elijah Hey, boy, I see you like that You're so excited And you take it like a pro, get it, boy By the way, just hop right on it Got the dick you wanted And now I'm in the corner kissing on this boy I'm about to fucking raw-dog it with this here baby Look at us freaks at the bar, yeah, I'm fucking with a star Elijah If you're fucking with me, really fucking with me You come get this dick and suck it for me If you're fucking with me, really fucking with me You better put your hands in my pants, be my little geek Be my little geek, be my little geek You better put your hands in my pants, be my little geek If you're fucking with me, really fucking with me You better put your hands in my pants, be my little geek 3: Ro Ro Excuse me, cutie Eli, but I need someone to fuck me I'm looking for my Mally, and his nice ass hairy booty I really want to be with him, and if he lets me touch him He'll be a top of power, and forever be a wow-er I keep a couple bros, like Kardashians have their sisters I got that Mace, that Ace, that Jake, Jabari, Loveolas, that Ice and Bitch Puddin' I'm wetter than Niagara Falls, please I'll give some head, get Mally for me If I'm in your city, I'm bringing my Mally with me I'm plotting on how I can take his ass away from Aeri I want him for myself, gets me wetter when it's raining Mally, stick it in, everybody loves pain then Elijah'' If you're fucking with me, really fucking with me You come get this dick and suck it for me If you're fucking with me, really fucking with me You better put your hands in my pants, be my little geek Be my little geek, be my little geek You better put your hands in my pants, be my little geek If you're fucking with me, really fucking with me You better put your hands in my pants, be my little geek Trivia *Elijah talks about having sex with Jake. *Ro Ro calls Jamal a power top by saying he'll be a "top of power". *Aerial is Jamal's girlfriend whom Ro Ro calls "Aeri" in his verse. He doesn't dislike her but just wants Jamal back from her.